


Through The Looking-Glass

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking-Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Whose-A-Thon on LJ. Prompt: Colin/Jeff/Ryan - Jeff gets to see exactly what goes on behind closed doors.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Jeff is willing to admit that he can see why Ryan prefers Bellingham to LA. Despite its city status, Bellingham has a wholesome down-to-earth vibe that makes it pretty much the polar opposite of the city of angels. It has clean air and friendly residents, good schools and a low crime rate, plus a refreshingly cooler climate. It’s an ideal place to raise a family, well away from the magnifying glass of Hollywood fame. Jeff can even see himself living in a place like this. Maybe one day.

This time he’s only staying a week, doing a heap of charity gigs that he really couldn’t say no to. The first, an improv show at The Upfront Theater, finished a little under an hour ago and was, unsurprisingly, a roaring success. Unfortunately Jeff can’t take credit for that. This particular show had brought Colin and Ryan back together, something they did rarely these days, and the tickets had sold out within hours of going on sale. Still, Jeff’s riding high on the adrenaline of sharing that stage and he’s not ready to come down yet. All he needs is someone to work it off with.

He had thought that perhaps he and Colin could find something to do together, seeing as they’re both stranded in an alien place—preferably something involving copious amounts of alcohol—but finding Colin proves harder than he expected. He’d lost sight of both him and Ryan in the hustle of fans after the show, desperate for photos and autographs, and it’s a good half hour later that a stage-hand informs him that Colin has returned to the hotel. This doesn’t deter Jeff, however, because it is the very same hotel that he himself is booked into. If nothing else, there’s the perfectly good mini bar that he spotted when he checked in earlier, in-between carefully hanging up his suits and christening the shower.

So Jeff walks the few blocks back, bouncing lightly on his feet and enjoying the summer evening and the lights twinkling along the line of the bay. The hotel is situated right on the edge of it with spectacular views, lost now to the night. Maybe tomorrow he can take a boat trip.

He inquires at reception for Colin’s room number and then takes the elevator up to the top floor, stepping out into a hallway that has dimmer lighting and, thankfully, no generic music to tune out. As it turns out, Colin’s room is only a few numbers down from his—in fact he has to pass his own room to get there. Jeff contemplates stopping for fresh clothes, but quickly dismisses the idea. If he’s going to get drunk, he’s better off in a suit that’s already dirty.

 

Colin’s room is at the very end of the hallway, around the corner from his. When Jeff reaches it, he finds the door the slightest bit ajar, affording Jeff a glimpse of the room’s _two_ occupants. He should have known that Ryan would be there. Grinning, Jeff raises his hand to knock but pauses before it can make contact with the wood. There’s something about the scene; Colin’s soft smile and the way Ryan’s whole body is tilted towards him as they speak—a gentle murmur of words that Jeff can’t quite hear—everything about it conveys an exchange not meant to be seen by anyone else. Jeff knows he should turn away, concede defeat and head back to his own room, but he can’t. He’s caught up in the slow symphony of body language being played out, riveted as Ryan leans in fully to capture Colin’s lips.

Jeff isn’t surprised—he can read between the lines as well as the next person—but what he doesn’t expect is the deep thrum of arousal that flares within him and settles in his groin. _So now you’re a voyeur, are you, Davis?_

Of course he’s always had a sneaking suspicion, but seeing the visual is something else entirely. No stage, no scene, no audience to entertain; this is just them. And Jeff can almost feel the soft caress of Colin’s hand sliding into Ryan’s hair, the gentle swipe of Ryan’s thumb as it traces Colin’s cheekbone. He presses closer to the door, his hand curling around the frame, transfixed.

Ryan murmurs something against Colin’s lips, drawing a deep rumble of laughter, and then Colin’s hand wraps around Ryan’s tie and tugs, leading him forwards. But now Colin’s out of sight and Ryan’s figure is diminishing with every step. Jeff stares at the empty sliver of space they leave behind, and even though he can’t justify it—even to himself—he presses his body forward again to widen the gap between door and frame. It’s enough to bring both Colin and Ryan back into view; Colin is lying across the bed, dark eyes shining up at Ryan who’s leaning over him, one hand resting on the covers either side of his head. Any morsel of guilt within Jeff is instantly consumed by a renewed flare of arousal, all of his blood heading south to engorge his swelling erection.

The next moment, Ryan brings their lips together again, lowering his body so that it molds to Colin’s every curve. Jeff echoes Colin’s quiet moan as they press closer, Colin’s arms snaking around Ryan’s waist, his fingers sliding under the hem of Ryan’s untucked shirt, pads pressing into the soft flesh. Ryan is trailing open mouthed kisses along the line of his jaw towards his ear and whatever he whispers makes Colin smile and hum an assent. Jeff wills them to keep going, pressing the heel of his free hand against the bulge at his crotch. He needs more. But then Ryan’s lifting himself up again, off the bed, and Jeff’s hard pressed not to huff in frustration.

Ryan casually removes his tie and slings it across an adjacent chair. “Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join us, Jeff?”

Jeff starts at the mention of his name, but the fact is he’s too turned on at this point to feel anything but the slightest twinge of embarrassment at being caught—especially when there’s an open invitation being handed to him. He wastes no time in entering the room, making sure to close the door properly behind him.

“Better,” Ryan smirks, his gaze sliding down Jeff’s body to his tented pants and back up again.

Colin is still lying comfortably sprawled on the bed, not at all fazed by Jeff’s presence. His gaze is still resting lightly on Ryan and Jeff looks to him, too, as he always does for his lead. Ryan nods once.

“Go ahead.”

With the flash of a smile, Jeff walks to the bed and leans down to cover Colin’s lips. Colin lets out a soft grunt of surprise but he recovers quickly and responds, meeting Jeff’s questing tongue with gentle swipes of his own, and Jeff knows he could easily crave this as much as Ryan. Feeling bold, he begins to unbutton Colin’s shirt. The certainty that Ryan is watching his every move turns him on even more. Jeff’s mouth follows his hands, mapping the pale chest underneath as his fingers reach and begin unfastening Colin’s pants. He can feel the heat through the material already, making his mouth water and his dick twitch. Glancing up, he finds himself pinned by Colin’s gaze and a fresh thrill travels down his spine at the quiet fire that smolders there.

The fire ignites once he’s wrapped his mouth around Colin’s smooth, hard length, momentarily lost behind closed eyelids before bursting forth again. Concentrating on slowly building a rhythm, Jeff starts as Ryan’s hand comes down on his shoulder. He wonders if it’s his cue to stop, but the hand slides off again as Ryan passes, nothing more than a fleeting touch. Ryan nudges Colin a little onto his side, enough so that he can slide in behind him, and wastes no time in reclaiming his lips. The gentle way that Ryan cradles Colin’s face once again speaks of a deeper connection, as does the slow slide of Colin’s hand curling around Ryan’s neck.

This close-up view, combined with the taste and scent of Colin’s arousal, sends Jeff’s lust up another notch. Without faltering in his task, he shifts forwards so that he can gain some friction against the bed. He can’t help but moan at the frissons of pleasure it sends shooting through his body. Colin breaks the kiss with a moan of his own.

“You have a talented mouth, Mr Davis,” he says, breathless. Jeff isn’t sure if that’s from his talent or Ryan’s. “Would you like to try mine?”

It takes Jeff a moment to register the question. The slick heated flesh slides from his mouth as Colin sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, nudging him up into a standing position. Ryan follows Colin, attacking his neck as Colin makes short work of Jeff’s pants. Jeff can only stand and watch, hardly breathing now, as his straining dick springs free and is instantly engulfed. The hands that with any other partner wouldn’t hesitate to reach out and assume control instead clench tightly at his sides. He tilts his face up towards the blank ceiling to regain some of that control, holding his body in check. He doesn’t count on Ryan’s lips descending on his in a bruising kiss, hard and demanding just like he remembers. Like he loves.

Jeff’s hips snap forwards along with his mouth, and the rest of his body follows, any previous control hanging by a tenuous thread. As if sensing this, Colin lightens his touch, dampening the fire with slow and measured strokes of his tongue. Still lost in Ryan’s mouth, Jeff feels a hand slide down to cup his balls and then squeeze. The bite of pain is enough to bring him back from the edge, and Jeff is suddenly quite sure that they could keep him dangling there all day if they wanted.

His eyes snap back open when Ryan’s lips pull away, his own chasing after them. Ryan merely smirks and moves out of sight. Now all of Jeff’s senses are focused entirely on the wonderful workings of Colin’s mouth, the alternating passes and flickers of his tongue, the barest hint of teeth on each upstroke, the sure hand cupping and massaging his balls. Jeff chances a glance down and Colin’s right there, meeting his gaze. It flashes renewed heat through Jeff’s groin and he lets out a breathless groan.

He’s not aware of Ryan’s return until an arm wraps around his torso from behind, slipping between the buttons of his shirt. Jeff is leaning back into the heat of Ryan’s body when he feels a slick finger slide down the crease of his ass and then dip into it, brushing across his entrance. It’s enough to make Jeff buck into Colin’s mouth, not from the feather-light touch itself but from the realization of what Ryan intends to do—of what he went to fetch. Sure enough, he can feel Ryan’s dick digging into his spine now, the smooth slide of rubber. And he wants it, so badly that he presses his body backwards, away from the amazing ministrations of Colin’s mouth.

“Patience,” Ryan says with a deep chuckle next to his ear, but he slips another finger down and presses inside. Jeff thrusts back against them, showing his readiness. He’s active enough that he doesn’t need much preparation. And then Ryan is right there, his scorching heat breaching Jeff’s body and setting it alight. His hand settles on Jeff’s hip where Colin’s hand already rests, half-covering it to maintain some form of contact. Despite the dizzying sensations bombarding him, Jeff can still feel the squeeze of Ryan’s fingers through Colin’s. Then Ryan begins to move, filling Jeff with every hard thrust, and Colin matches his rhythm, taking Jeff to the back of his throat each time.

Jeff’s hands fly up to either side of Colin’s head, not to assume control but blindly seeking an anchor as his own head flops back against Ryan’s shoulder. It’s like being torn between the sun and the moon, caught between Ryan’s hard burning heat and the slow slide of Colin’s mouth, and all Jeff can do is go with it and let the push and pull drive him closer and closer to the edge. He feels Ryan bite his neck, hard enough to hurt, but this only pushes him up another notch. One hand leaves Colin’s head to tangle in Ryan’s hair as Jeff tilts his head away, baring the full length of his pale neck in silent invitation. He wants both the pain and the physical mark, to remind him of this reality if only for a few precious days.

Ryan senses his need and bites again, a little harder, his tongue flicking across the captured flesh. The flash of pain spreads outwards, down, rolling into a wave that heightens until Jeff’s suddenly coming in Colin’s mouth with a quick gasp.

 

Jeff’s eyes fly open as his climax slams through him, the hand wrapped around his dick slowing, the other still clenched around the doorframe where the evidence of his release is slowly sliding towards the red carpet. The fantasy fades back to cold hard reality in an instant. Through the still open door, the looking-glass he never stepped through, Jeff hears the frenetic pace suddenly falter and he presses closer again, in time to see Ryan lift his face to the ceiling and exhale in a deep growl with his release. Colin tugs him back down, beyond Jeff’s sight. But Jeff doesn’t need to see.

He fishes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes away all evidence before quietly pulling the door closed. The memory of what he’s seen is tucked away in a corner of his mind, to be secretly savored and relived on dark nights when he only has himself for company. Perhaps, he thinks as he returns to his room, he’ll relive it a little more tonight.


End file.
